


A Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [4]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Santi has watched Jess heart get broken by unrequited love. When they all go to the Santi family home in Italy for Christmas Jess admires someone from afar. Perhaps a piece of mistletoe might just be the answer.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Original Character(s)
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	A Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Holiday Chaos fest in The Great Library fandom.
> 
> Day 3: Under the Mistletoe
> 
> Please seen end notes for more information.

_“Are you sure?” Giada asked her brother who was placing a piece of mistletoe in the doorway of the music room._

_“As sure as I am of Chris and myself.” Santi grinned at his sister._

* * *

Jess leaned against the archway watching the person sit at the piano. He had been fascinated by the person all night, but couldn’t get up the courage to talk to them. The way the notes from the piano mixes with the vocals sent shivers up Jess’ spine. Though he had never been much for that particular type of music before, Jess felt he could listen to it the rest of his life. Thinking he heard someone call to him, Jess turned to see Dario and Thomas talking to one of Santi’s relatives.

“Mi scusi.”

Jess turned back looking into dark expressive eyes.

“Sei sotto il vischio.”

Jess bit his lip trying to translate quickly, but failing miserably. “I’m sorry. I don’t understand. Poche parole Italiane."

A slow, sexy smile crossed the young man’s lips. “You are standing under the mistletoe.”

Feeling his stomach clench, Jess looked up the offending item innocently hanging from the plaster. “I. I don’t.”

“It’s tradition.” The grin stayed in place as he moved forward. “One kiss will not kill you.”

‘If only you knew.’ Jess thought, licking his lip and nodding. Soft lips met Jess’ and all the reasons that it was a bad idea fled his mind.

The kiss lasted barely seconds before the Italian pulled back. “You are not dead.”

Jess smirked. “No, I kissed a stranger on Christmas.”

“Matteo Botticelli.”

“Jess Brightwell.”

Matteo gently cupped Jess’ jaw, bringing him back in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer. He rested his forehead against Jess’ not wanting the moment to end. Jess leaned into him, his fingers tangling into the dark locks. When they parted this time, Matteo took Jess’ hand leading him towards the piano bench.

Hours later, Santi watched the two in the music room quietly. The soft conversation flowed easily, as did the smiles and laughter from Jess. He had seen the two looking at one another from across the room over the past several days and knew now that his decision had been the right one.

“What are you doing?” Chris asked, coming to stand next to his partner.

Santi motioned to the two young men. Matteo and Jess settled on the couch with Jess’ head resting against the other man’s shoulder. “Young love.”

Chris sipped at the glass in his hand. “What do you think they are talking about?”

“The same thing that you and I did at their age. Life, love, dreams, perhaps testing the waters for more.”

“They look perfect together.”

Santi nodded hoping that if anything happened, Matteo would be smart enough to take Jess out to the guest house. “Perhaps they were able to get what they each wanted this year, but never knew it.”

“It would be nice.” Chris said pulling Nic away from the room. “Let them have their privacy and we can take ours.”

The next morning when Jess and Matteo came to breakfast, there was no doubting that the two had stayed up late into the night talking. Fingers interlocked, they walked down near the head of the table where Nic and Chris were.

“Buongiorno Zii.”

“Buongiorno Matteo.” Santi clasped Matteo on the arm motioned for them to sit. “Good Morning Jess. I see the two of you met.”

Jess looked between them suspiciously. “Good Morning.”

Nic smirked a few short sentences passing back and forth between himself and Matteo. “My nephew, Matteo Botticelli. My sister Giada’s son. Where did you two meet?”

Jess blushed red finding the coffee on the table fascinating. Matteo leaned in whispering something to Jess who still smiled at the table.

“Under the Mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native Italian speaker. All translations are from google translate.
> 
> Mi scusi - Excuse Me  
> Sei sotto il vischio - You are standing under the mistletoe  
> Poche parole Italiane - few Italian words  
> Buongiorno Zii - Good Morning Uncles  
> Buongiorno - Good Morning


End file.
